


Conspiracy

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone's a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Eddie knows better than to underestimate Len Snart





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings

Eddie sighs as he opens the flap on the envelope, it contains a hotel key and a piece of paper.

Room 670 at Hotel Central.

Joe had slipped it to him at the precinct earlier that day. 

The hotel is nice, big, shiny and modern and Eddie gathers his courage and enters the hotel.

***

He opens the door to the room and stops dead. Len Snart is sitting on the king sized bed in the middle of the room, pants pulled down enough to free his dick. And Axel is on his knees. As the door closes behind Eddie, Axel stops.

And Eddie watches as Len puts his hand on Axel's head, "Did I say stop?"

He listens to the obscene noises Axel's making around Len's cock and feels himself getting hard. 

Len's hand is still tangled in Axel's hair and his hips are moving up faster and faster. He's making quiet gasps and pleasured moans. 

And Len looks up and his eyes meet Eddie's over Axel's shoulders and his lips curl into a smirk. Axel pulls back slightly so he can work his tongue over the head of Len's dick. Len gasps but keeps his eyes locked with Eddie's.

He remembers the last time he'd seen Axel, sitting on Mick Rory's lap at a pub when he'd came to deliver some information to Len and Mick had looked at him and tightened his grip on Axel's waist and Axel had just turned back to Mick who'd slipped his hand to the back of Axel's neck and kissed him deeply. Eddie had watched awkwardly before giving Len the information.

A deep groan brings Eddie back to where he is as Axel swallows around Len.

"Let's see you.", Len says, voice flat but breathy as his dick slips from Axel's mouth.

Axel nods, stands up and begins to tug his clothes off. His chest and back are decorated with small tattoos and the muscles are toned. Len nods appreciatively as more toned, smooth skin becomes visible.

"So, Eddie", Len says dryly, "Enjoying the show?"

Eddie is suddenly aware of his dick pressing painfully against his jeans and he nods. He wants to avert his eyes but can see Len's gun sitting beside him and he knows what Len is doing. He has a weak spot for Axel, wants to keep the poor kid safe the way everyone failed to when he was a teenager.

"Touch yourself, Axel."

Axel nods with a wolffish grin and picks the lube off the bed, gets some on his hand and takes himself in hand and he looks straight at Len as he begins to stroke himself slowly, teasing and he whimpers quietly as he tweaks a nipple between his fingers.

Axel slows his hand as he brushes over the head of his dick, "Fuck", Axel breaths, his voice breaking on the K. 

Eddie hears himself let out a small whimper from his position near the door and Len's eyes flicker in his direction again and the smirk twists his lips again.

He can see the flush spreading over Axel's chest and up his neck.

"Stop.", Len says calmly and Axel pauses his stroke and moves his hand.

Len's illusion of casual disaffection is broken only by the fact that his pupils are blown so wide the color is almost gone.

Axel stands still, waiting for Len's order and you could cut the tension with a knife before Axel blurts out, "Christ, Len, please."

Len turns his full attention back to Axel and nods, "Well since you've been so good."

And Axel gives Len the wickedest of smiles and it's nothing like the innocence he's seen from Axel when they're together. Axel whimpers brokenly and Eddie's cock twitches at the sound.

"I think you can come, Axel."

"Yes, sir.", Axel jokes even as his voice is high pitched and breathy. Eddie just watches, taking a quick moment to adjust himself but he sees Len's eyes flicker over to him.

Axel moans loudly but completely without shame as his cock jerks in his hand. Len groans, tightening his hand on his thigh. "Thawne.", he commands.

And Eddie has learned you don't say no to Leonard Snart so he steps over to the bed, trying again to avert his eyes, but Axel catches his eye and smirks. The expression looks almost manic. 

Eddie smiles softly and Len gives him a knowing look.

"So Eddie, does the pretty little thing taste as good as he looks?", Len smirks.

Eddie freezes and Axel grins, wicked and beautiful, lifting his come covered hand as though assessing Len's question and Eddie shudders, cock still achingly hard as he takes Axel's hand by the wrist. Axel focuses on him finally and Eddie sucks each finger into his mouth, letting his tongue play over the webbing between each finger and Axel groans.

Eddie can feel Len's eyes on them and as he lets Axel's hand drop, Len speaks up, "Get out of here, kid."

Axel gets dressed and blows Eddie and Len a kiss before walking out the hotel room door.

"Do you have it?"

Eddie nods. And he hands over the flash drive of info. Everything the CCPD has on Oliver Queen.

"He has a son.", Eddie says, agitated.

"Don't worry, this information isn't for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
